Neverafter
by MyMindIsMyDarkSanctuary
Summary: Mali meets the love of her life...but she can't have him. A girl with a secret is on a mission...to win Kyo's heart. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Introduction

Maybe I was insane to want him, but it was all I could do. I loved him. With all my heart. I guess I should explain. My name is Mali and I am sixteen years old. I just recently moved to Kaibara High School. Recently, I've seen the man of my dreams. His name is Kyo Sohma. Unfortunately I know I could never be with him. "Why?" you ask. Because I am possesed by the vengeful spirit of the cat.

That's right. I'm a freak.I have to be careful because if I'm hugged by a member of the opposite sex I transform into a black cat. So, I live a lonely life. People at school think that I'm stuck up. But I'm not. I have a bad temper, but I'm not stuck up. Being stuck up is for preps, like the girls in the Yuki Sohma Fanclub.

Yuki is Kyo's cousin, and my best friend's as well. I am best friends with Hatsuharu Sohma. Haru is a year younger than me but we still get along. You see, he's just an average bit of my phsychotic life. But, hey, I wouldn't trade it for the world. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy.**

"You're telling me you're in his grade, in most of his classes, and you've never even said 'Hi"  
to him!" Hatsuharu asked in shock. He and Mali were walking through the park. "I tried once. I...kinda...choked." Mali answered.

"You choked!" Haru asked, even more astounded than before.

"Yes I choked." Mali said in an annoyed voice.

"Has he ever talked to you?" Haru asked.

"No. But he looked at me once! I... almost fainted." Mali said. She took a lick of her ice cream cone and blushed slightly.

"You almost fainted!" Haru laughed. He had been in this kind of "Ha ha! Mali's gonna make a fool of herself"  
type mood since she had told him about liking Kyo. Mali nodded and blushed even more. "What happened to the Malira Yuaoshi I knew and feared!" Haru asked in shock.

"Guess she went out with the old dishwater." Mali said. Haru laughed.

"So now what are you going to do?" He asked.

"What else? I'm going to admire him from a far." Mali answered.

"No! You're coming to sensei's house to meet him!" Haru corrected, grabbing Mali by the arm and pulling her towards Shigure's house.

"Sensei! I brought a friend for you to meet!" Haru yelled into the house. Mali examined it. It seemed to have had a lot of repairs made to it.

A brunette rushed over to see us. "Hello Hatsuharu-kun!" she said in a voice that was so cheerful that Mali was almost sick.

"Sup Tohru-kun?" Haru asked back as though he was used to the cheerfulness.

"Nothing new." Tohru answered. It was only then that she notice Mali. "Hello! I'm Tohru Honda!" she said,  
extending her hand.

"Malira Yuaoshi." Mali said, shaking Tohru's hand.

"Tohru, who did Haru bring?" A man's voice called.

The man walked into the room. He was tall and had black hair. He had a confident stride as well. Mali had learned to analize these things. She had learned to know everyones next movement. She had learned to analize everyone and everything. You learned these things when you were brought up by an assassin.

The man looked at Mali. "Well, who is this pretty young lady?" He asked. He was a charmer. That was how he got through life. It was written plain as day on his face. Mali didn't want to spoil his fun.

She grinned sheepishly. "Malira Yuaoshi sir."

Haru laughed and Mali unnoticeably elbowed him in the gut. He shut up almost immediately.

"Please, call me Shigure." The man said.

"Alright, Shigure-san." Mali said with a fake blush. She could tell Haru was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Sensei, where are Kyo and Yuki?" Haru asked with a deep breath.

"I'll get them!" Tohru volunteered and ran off to some other part of the house. Within a few seconds she returned with a red headed boy and a boy with silvery grey hair.

"Hey Mali." The boy with the silvery grey hair said.

"Hey Yuki." Mali replied with a smile.

Shigure elbowed the red head. "Hey." the red head said to her.

"H...Hi." Mali stuttered. She looked at her hands to find that they were shaking.  
"Oh please, Kyon, do contain yourself." Shigure said sarcastically.

"I thought I told you Not TO **Call ME** **KYON**!" Kyo Sohma exploded. He was well known at Kaibara High for being a bit of a hot head.

"Don't say a word, Haru." Mali said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. She was analizing people again.

"I...I didn't..." Haru began.

"No. But you were going to." Mali finished. She suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth as though she had committed a crime.

"Mali, are you ok?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Mali said. No one new about her criminal father. It would cause her too much grief. People might judge her. She turned to Kyo.  
"You won't beat him. No matter how hard you try." She said. Again she clasped her hands over her mouth. Haru could hear her muffled voice. "Stupid Mali!"

"Shut your mouth!" Kyo yelled at her.

Mali went into tough girl mode. "Why don't you make me?"

"You really don't want me to!" Kyo said threateningly.

"Bring it." Mali challenged.

Kyo glared and lunged, just as Mali had expected him to. She threw a left hook to his gut. He tried to kick and she blocked. She then skull kicked him.

"Mali stop!" Haru yelled.

Kyo took advantage of her distraction and lunged. Unfortunately he fell into her.

"NO!" Mali yelled. There was a flash and two cats lay on the ground. One was orange with matching eyes. The other was Black and had violet eyes.

The black cat's violet eyes were wide with fear as it gave an almost human shrug and mewed at Haru. The secret was out.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to add a new chapter. I've been busy. So, enjoy the conclusion and thanks for all the nice reviews.

Mali sat at the table after changing back. Everyone was curious about her now. Everyone except Haru.  
"So, you're cursed by the vengeful spirit of the zodiac cat too? Well now Kyo won't be lonely." He said. Mali blushed. "What are you talking about!" Kyo shouted. "Mali likes Kyo! Mali likes Kyo!" Haru sang. "Shut up! You promised not to tell!" Mali shouted.

Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo stared at Mali. "Thanks a lot!" Mali yelled she got up and stormed out the door. "Mali, wait! I'm sorry! Mali!" Haru's yells were ignored. "Mali...wait!" It was Kyo. He walked out to her. "Why the heck do you like me!" Mali stared at him. "I have no clue! I didn't anticipate it!"

Mali never found herself stumped until the day she met Kyo. That was when her troubles began. Why did she like him? Would she ever know? She became frusterated. "Didn't anticipate it! What kind of answer is that!" Kyo shouted.

"Careful Kyo! Just because she likes you doesn't mean you'll be spared from her temper! Trust me, it's worse than yours!" Haru warned. Kyo laughed. "And what will she do? Kiss me to death?" Mali was about to go assassin on him. "Mali, you wouldn't want to spill his blood." Haru tried to reason. "I'll kill you in a dark alleyway later, Haru!" Mali didn't like being mocked.

In a flash her fist was inches away from Kyo's jaw. "Mali, remember, self-control." Her father's voice chided. Mali took in a deep breath.  
"Heck of a lot of good it did you." she muttered but restrained from hiting Kyo.

Mali laughed. For once her laugh didn't hold stress. She was the cat. He was the cat. Maybe it would all work out. "I have to go." She didn't want to leave but she had to study. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Kyo asked. "Only if you want to." Mali replied, walking away.

Mali sat in her normal corner at school. Yesterday seemed to have been forgotten as Kyo was surrounded by a group of girls. "Kyo-kun, did you hear that Slandera is coming to school today? They say she'll take on any girl who will fight her." One said. "Slandera wins on dumb luck. She throws in a couple of jabs here and there against the in-expierienced.

If she's a pro, I'm Yuki Sohma." Mali commented from her corner. "Are you saying you could take her? Sign up then! Show us what you're worth!We've all been wondering since you moved here." Another girl said. Mali knew she shouldn't. But hey, since when did teenagers do what they should?

"Where's the sheet?" Mali asked. "You're really gonna do it!" The shout was shrill with shock. "Yes." Mali answered simply. "Right here. Kick some butt!" Kyo said. Mali signed the sheet. "There's not a thing I don't cherish."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Told you it would be quick. So, enjoy the conclusion. P.S. It's said Maleera but spelled Malira. There, now in with the story.

"So, the only one of you that is brave enough is...Mali? Well Mali, come show me what you can do!" Slandera called. Mali walked to the older woman confidently. "Ready when you are." "Someone count us off!" Slandera yelled.  
"3...2...1...GO!" It was Kyo.

Mali blocked a carelessly thrown left hook and settled the score by throwing a right. Her knuckles cracked as they hit Slandera's jaw. "Ready to lose?" She taunted. Slandera lost her temper and threw a useless stream of punches. Mali dodged each and every one with ease. "You should quit before you get hurt." Mali advised. "Yeah right, kid!" Mali looked up.  
"No one calls me kid!"

Mali kicked Slandera's feet out from under her and pinned the woman who was three times her size. "Dumb luck won't get you out of this one." The fight was over. Mali had won.

"That was the easiest fight ever." Mali said in a relaxed voice. "You beat Slandera!" One girl yelled. Mali shook her head. "She didn't know the first thing about fighting. Honestly, it was unevenly matched." She walked out of the school. She would go home and be bored, just like always.

"Hey, Mali!" Kyo called. "Yeah?" "Wanna, go for a walk?" Mali's face lit up. "Sure!" He caught up with her and they walked slowly, talking, getting to know each other.

Mali unlocked the door to the house she alone occupied. The room was dark. She could've sworn she left the light on. "Hello, Malira." The voice was cold, dark. "D,Dad?" "That's right. Turn on the light so I can see you" Mali did as she was told. "You are becoming a beautiful young lady. I'm sure you're also a good thief. That's why I'm here." Of course. Wasn't that always the case?

"You aren't getting anything out of me, dad." Mali said. "Malira, be reasonable. I'm an assassin. I could easilly kill that boy you were walking with." Her father knew where to strike, knew her weaknesses. "What do you want?" Mali snapped. "That's more like it. I want the Sword of Galahad at the museum. You'll steal it tomorrow night. Understood" Mali nodded. "Goodnight, Malira." He disappeared into the shadows and Mali prayed that he wouldn't return. But she knew he would. He always did.

"Mali, are you ok?" Kyo's hand was on her shoulder. "Kyo,are sins ever forgiven?" "If you try." He realized that she was serious. "Kyo, I think it's better if you don't talk to me anymore. I think it would be better if you stay away from me all together." Mali was crying. She felt so helpless. "Fine!" Kyo stormed off. "Please, if you can, forgive me." Mali sobbed. Her father had once again destroyed her life.

Mali handed her father the Sword of Galahad. "I hope you're happy." "I am" Mali had such anger swelling up within her. "DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!DIE!" Her mind screamed. "Is he why, Mali?" Mali turned in shock to see Kyo behind her. "Now, I'm happier. I have to kill someone, Mali. It's my job." Within a second her father had pulled a gun and shot at Kyo. "NO!" Mali screamed, jumping in the way. The bullet hit her. Mali's body sunk to the ground. Her father was gone.

Author's note: Galahad was a knight of the round table.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: Re-cap: Mali's father shows up and tries to kill Kyo. Mali; however, takes the bullet instead. Now, the conclusion.

Kyo looked at Mali. He was crying and he had no clue why. He just barely knew her. "Shut up! You promised not to tell!" Her voice rang through his mind. "Mali likes Kyo! Mali likes Kyo!" "Why the heck do you like me" He wished it would stop. "Please don't die! Please!" "Are sins ever forgiven?...Only if you want to" "Stop it!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo? Kyo? What's- Oh my god! Mali!" Haru yelled. "Go get help, Haru! Please!" Haru ran off. "Mali, if you can hear me, I want you to know, I. think I... love you." There was a siren. Paramedics picked Mali up and put her in an ambulence. "Please be ok! Please!" The ambulence rushed away.

Mali woke up in a hospital bed. Kyo's head was laying on the bed. He had been sitting in the chair beside it. Her head pounded and there was a large amount of pain in her chest. "Kyo?" She asked quietly. His head popped up. "Thank God you're awake!" She thought she saw a few tears fall from his eyes. "I was...so worried!" "You were?" Mali asked. Kyo nodded. "Mali, I-" He was cut off as a nurse rushed in. "Now that she's awake, you need to leave Mr. Sohma."

Reluctantly, Kyo left the hospital and returned to Shigure Sohma's home. "How is she!" Haru asked worriedly. "She just woke up." Kyo answered. "Come have some coffee, Kyo. It will help." Shigure said. Kyo nodded and sat down. "Where's the...Yuki?" He asked. "In his room. Kyo, do you want to talk? We'll listen." Shigure said, comfortingly. Kyo started crying again. "What if she dies? That bullet was supposed to hit me! She got hurt trying to save me!"

Shigure put his hand on Kyo's shoulder. "She'll be ok. But Kyo, will you? You care about her don't you?" Kyo nodded. "I... I don't know why...but I do." "Why don't you go into bed. You need some rest. You can go see her tomorrow." Kyo nodded and walked up the stairs. "So this is love." He murmured before falling asleep.

Author's note: This chapter is short but meaningful. I wanted to get a feel for Kyo's sensitive side. Don't worry; I'll change him back later.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: All these chapters are coming quicker now. Yay! The conclusion:

A few weeks passed in the hospital. Kyo came by everyday. He seemed so rattled by the expierience. She probably would be too if she were him. Whatever was happening to Kyo, he wasn't acting like he had at school. He was so different now.

"Mali, I just talked to the doctor. You can go home today." Kyo informed her. Mali smiled. "Thank you for staying with me these last weeks." "No problem. So, is your mom psychotic too?" Kyo inquired. "I don't have a mom." Mali replied. "You live alone!" "Yes." "Uh, no! You just got shot and you want to go home alone! I think not! You're staying with us!" Kyo commanded.

Mali allowed him to help her out of the hospital and into Hatori Sohma's car. "Kyo, I can't do that to you. I can't be more trouble. You've been so kind. I couldn't impose." She said in answer to his command. "I said 'you're staying with us' and I meant it!" "Thank you."

Mali felt like an outsider, though she pretended not to. The Sohmas' way of life was different. She was beginning to wonder how Shigure kept his sanity. Kyo and Yuki were always fighting. No matter what it was about, they were always fighting. And Tohru, she was always so cheerful. It was enough to make Mali puke.

Mali always sat,ever-so-quietly, in a corner, wittling away at pieces of wood with a swiss arm knife. She had made little statuettes, mostly on instinct. There was a rat, a cow, a sheep, a tiger, a boar, a sea horse, a snake, a rooster, a bunny, a dog, a monkey, and a cat. The animal symbols of the Chinese Zodiac. She pulled out her set of paints and set to work decorating the figures.

She painted the rat gray, the cow its normal colors, the sheep white, the tiger its normal colors, the boar brown, the sea horse a light brown, the sanke silver, the rooster its normal colors, the bunny yellow, the dog black, the monkey brown, and the cat... she smiled as she looked at the cat. she decided to color it orange. She laid them all out to dry on the porch and once again began wittling at wood.

This time the wood formed a new figure. It was a woman. Her hair was long and braided. She was wearing a long dress. Mali began painting her. Her hair was black, her eyes purple. The dress she wore was white. Every detail on the figure was perfect. "Who is she?" a voice asked. Mali turned to see Shigure. "An angel." Mali answered. There was an odd edge to her voice.

Kyo and Haru walked over. "Hey Mali." they said in unison. "Hello." she said politely. "Nice figure? Who is she?" Kyo asked. "Mali said says that she's an angel." Shigure answered for her. "Is she a gaurdian angel?" Haru asked. "No. She's the dead type of angel." Mali answered. "Who...is she really, Mali?" Kyo asked. "No one. Just an angel." Mali said. She set the angel by a window.

"Shigure! There's a police officer here!" Tohru suddenly yelled. Mali looked up as a police officer walked over to her. "Malira Yuaoshi, You're under arrest for the theft of the Sword of Galahad. Put you hands up where I can see them." Mali did as she was told. "Wait! There has to be some mistake here! Mali wouldn't steal anything!" Haru exclaimed. "Haru, shut up. I have the right to remain silent and anything I say can and will be held against me, right?" Mali said. The cop nodded. "But Mali didn't" "Yes, I did!" Mali yelled.

Haru looked at Mali in shock. The person he had idolized turned out to be a thief. " I demand a trial." Mali said to the cop who nodded. "I know about your father. It's no wonder, poor kid." Mali just looked down at the floor. The cop cuffed her and led her out the door. "Kyo, please, do me one favor." Mali called before getting in the car. "What?" He called. "Make sure my father's at the trial. If I go down, he's coming with me." Kyo nodded.

The cop car drove off, leaving two men and young girl to ponder what had just happened. Then something caught Kyo's eye. Sitting on the porch were figures. Thirteen of them to be exact. They were the zodiacs, perfectly painted to match the Sohmas' animal forms. He was beginning to get the feeling that there was more to Malira Yuaoshi than he knew.

He looked at her angel. "You mean more than she'll say." he muttered. "Kyo, it's no use worring over a thief!" Haru's voice was cold. "What about an assassin?" Everyone looked at Kyo. "Welcome to her life." He said.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: What did you think of the last chapter? Took me a while to plan all that out but it was worth it. Here's the continuation.

Mali sat in her jail cell. She was put in a seperate one for fear of her capabilities as the daughter of an assassin. A guard came to the door. "Your trial is starting.

Malira stood and followed the guard. She was led into a courtroom. "Malira Yuaoshi, please be seated. I am told that you wish to be your own attorney.  
Normally we do not allow this." The judge said. "I know. But, I can handle myself." Mali stated simply. "Then, we shall let the jury decide." The judge said. He looked to the jury. They looked to their foreman. "She may." He said.

The trial started and Mali kept turning around, looking for Kyo. The others were there but not him. "And now the precious Sword of Galahad is gone!" The curator of the museum sobbed. His attorney nodded. "No further questions your honor." The judge looked to Mali. "Have you any questions for the witness" Mali shook her head. "The prosecution may call its next witness." "We call Malira to the stand." The prosecuting attorney said. Mali got up from her seat and sat behind the bench.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth" the guard asked. "I do." Mali replied. She would keep her promise. "Malira Yuaoshi, did you steal the Sword of Galahad?" The attorney asked. "Yes. I did" Mali answered. She was gazing at the door. "Was it for money?" "No sir." "Then why?" "Because my father told me to." "Do you always do as your father says" "...Yes." "No further questions your-" The attorney was cut off as Kyo came in.

He pushed a figure forward. "Yeah! Go Kyo!" Mali yelled. Her father was standing in the aisle. Two guards seized him. "Your honor, if my opponent has no other witnesses, I would like to call Kyo Sohma to the stand." Malira said as she got off the bench. "Does the prosecution have more witnesses?" The judge asked.  
The attorney shook his head. "You may procede." The judge said to Mali. Kyo walked behind the bench and took the oath. "Kyo Sohma, My father tried to kill you, did he not?" Mali asked. "He did." Kyo answered. "Can you tell the court what happened next?" "You took the bullet." Kyo's voice was shaky. "Your honor,  
now that my proper attorney has been questioned, I'd like to allow him to take over." Mali said.

The jury nodded to the judge. "I'd like to call Malira up again your honor." Kyo said. Now his questions would be answered."Mali, is it true that you have no mother?" Kyo asked. "It is." "Why?" "Because my father... my father...killed her." Kyo looked at her closely. Was that truly a flash of weakness in her eyes? "Mali, why did you steal the Sword of Galahad?" "Because my father...he threatened me..." "What did he say, Mali?" "He... he said..." Mali's father flashed her a look. It was a look that said "I can still kill him here." "He... said..." "Miss Yuaoshi, answer the question." The judge commanded. Mali saw her father pull a knife.

Suddenly Mali had jumped over the bench and pinned her father's hand, the one that held the knife, behind his back. "He said he would kill Kyo if I didn't!" Mali yelled. Her father struggled. "You know, I can overpower you! And everyone knows what you plan to do, dad." she said the last word mockingly. "I can still beat you!" Her father yelled. He did a back flip, freeing himself from her grasp. "Mali, you always had a weak heart." She watched him. Very closely. He planned to fake right and then left hook her. She kicked and hit her target. His skull. Her father fell to the ground. "Dad, you have a weekness, you're overconfident." Her heel landed on his skull again, knocking him out.

All eyes were on Mali. "I pity you! You just don't get it at all! There's not a thing I don't cherish!" She said. Kyo looked at her. "Not a thing." She repeated. "Kyo, how did you know where to find him?" She then asked. He pulled out the figure. "Your guardian angel told me" Mali took the figure. "Thanks mom." "Your honor, the jury has reached a decision!" The foreman yelled. Mali looked at him. "Due to the evidence and the masterminding behind the capture of her father, we find Malira Yuaoshi...guilty of theft. But the sword is sheathed at the assassin's side and the museum has decided to drop their charges. Therefore, Malira Yuaoshi is free to go" Mali took in a deep breath and then let it out.

Kyo led Mali out the door, into the woods. She suddenly collapsed, sobbing of exahaustion. "It's ok, Mali. It's all over now." "I know. He can't hurt anyone anymore. I know." She sobbed. "Is that...really what happened? Did he really threaten to kill me?" Kyo asked. Mali nodded.

"Mali, when you were shot...I...started to think. The way you look at me...it's not like the other girls...it's not like everyone else. You...really see me...don't you?" He asked. "If seeing you, is not being able to analize you unless we're fighting, then yes, I see you. If seeing you is never quite understanding yet wanting to, then yes, I see you."

Kyo kneeled down beside her. "Kyo, I pushed you away and... I hated it. You already know how I feel. But, I have to know how you feel too." She sounded so vulnerable. He didn't like it. His heart was pounding out of time. He was having trouble breathing. He thought he loved Tohru, but now he knew he was wrong. He loved Mali.

Suddenly he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him, kissing her long and passionately. "Malira Yuaoshi, I love you." Something happened to her. She collapsed in his arms. Soon they had both changed. He changed back before she did, putting on his clothes and picking up the little black cat, so fragile and helpless, in his arms, picking up her clothes, and carrying her home.

Shigure and Haru watched as Kyo carried a black cat through the door and up the stairs. "Do you think he finally admitted it?" Haru asked. "Yes. I do." Shigure answered. "So, what will happen now?" "We'll watch, and wait."

Author's Note: I know the trial wasn't realistic but hey, this is the way I wanted to write it. Now we'll begin to see normal Kyo again. YAY US! Lol.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: For those of you who don't already know, English translation of the books is only at 13 which just recently came out. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to see the anime so I'm left in the dark. So, I have to make this up as I go along. So, please, humor me. Thank you.

Mali couldn't believe the measures Shigure took once he found out that her mother was dead. He payed people to transport her house so that it was next door to theirs. Now Mali was over at Shigure's for dinner every night. The enviroment had become a comfort to her. Now she smiled when she heard Kyo and Yuki yelling. It relaxed her to hear Tohru act like a ditz. She felt like one of them.

"So, Mali-kun, I guess you know about the curse too. What with all those figures and all." Shigure began choking on the food he was eating. Mali only knew about Kyo. "Yes. I know about Kyo becoming a cat." Mali said. "And Yuki becoming the rat and shigure becoming the dog!" Tohru added. Mali looked at Tohru in shock. "What?" "Tohru, she didn't know." Shigure said. He had regained his composure. "What now?" Yuki asked. "Now we have to tell Akito." Shigure answered.

He suddenly got up and grabbed his coat. "I guess I better go now. Take care of Mali while I'm gone" "Shigure!" Shigure turned to look at Kyo. "If he tries to do anything to her, I'll kill him!" Shigure nodded. "I'll send Hatsuharu over"

"So, you're all animals?" Mali asked. Haru nodded. "I see. Kyo, what did you mean...do something to me?" "He, might want to erase your memories, Mali." Yuki said. "So, I won't remember your secret" "So you won't remember us." Kyo said. Mali grew silent. "Maybe Akito will let you stay too! He let me!" Tohru said, trying to cheer her up.

"I... don't want to forget any of you. You all...mean so much to me. You're like...my family." Kyo stood up angrilly and pounded up the stairs. "Darn Akito!" They heard him yell. "He...feels guilty. About...me...getting shot, doesn't he?" There was utter silence. Suddenly the door opened.

Shigure wasn't the only one to walk into the room. He was followed by Akito and Hatori. "No!" Yuki and Haru said in unison. They stepped in front of Mali. "You learned things you shouldn't know" Akito began. "You must forget them. All of them. You understand, don't you?" "Haru, watch your left" Haru dodged a punch throw by Akito. "Step down!" He commanded. "No!" both Haru and Yuki yelled again.

Akito got a punch in to Yuki's jaw and he fell,unconscious, to the ground. Haru tried to catch Yuki but Akito got a punch to him too and he also fell unconscious. Shigure tried to stop Akito and got hit in the process. Now it was only Tohru, Mali, Akito, and Hatori who were left standing. "Please, she hasn't done anything wrong!" Tohru pleaded. Mali was trembling. She would never know Kyo, Haru, Yuki, Shigure, even Tohru, again.

There was a bang from upstairs. The whole house grew quiet. Akito stopped in his tracks. Mali silently prayed. "Please, just this one last time, help us, mom!" A monster came down the steps. It threw Kyo's bracelet on the floor. The creature stunk and its body was gnarled. Mali looked at her own bracelet. Was this Kyo's real form? Her's was more suductive, not repulsive. But she felt drawn to the creature. She walked to it, rested her hand on it. "Stay back, Akito!" The monster growled."What, has the cat fallen in love? Girl, do you see this repulsive beast? Do you see why you must forget?"

Mali looked at Kyo. She no longer saw a monster, she saw a scared little boy, looking for acceptance. "I see. I truly see." And with that, she took off her bracelet. She had wings, they looked torn and jagged in a sexy way. She was still slim, still attractive. In fact, now even more so. She smelled strongly of incence. Her wings were crimson red.

A beauty and a beast. Why did this sound familiar? "So, you too are a monster? A stupid beast" Akito taunted. "Shut up! I can read you like a book! You're afraid!" Mali knew how to play her cards. "What exactly are you?" Akito asked. "The zodiac cat. What else?" Akito looked at her. There was a strange look in his eyes. It said "You could be more beneficial than the other girl." Mali didn't like being used but if it meant being able to stay with the Sohmas, she could put up with it.

"If you stay, you will be nothing more than my tool." Akito said aloud now. "I know." Mali replied. Kyo's true form looked up at her. "Do you really want to live like that?" Akito asked. Mali looked him in the eye. "Nothing more than my tool?" Akito repeated. "I have been my father's tool my whole life, I can handle being your's." Mali felt dizzy as she said this. Was she really going to put herself in this position again? Yes. For Kyo. Akito nodded at her and beckoned Hatori to follow him out the door. There was the sound of a car pulling away.

Both Mali and Kyo changed back at the same time. Kyo slid his bracelet back on and Mali did the same. Then they stared at each other. "You make too many sacrifices." His eyes seemed to say. Mali stood. Walked out the door. Climbed onto the roof. But why?

Kyo came up. "You found my spot. I come up here to think." He said. "Kyo, I-" "Mali, you shouldn't have done that! You fell right into his hand!" "No sacrafice is too big. No price too high. I'll climb any mountain, swim any ocean. All I want is to free your soul, to let you live, to make you whole." Mali said. Her voice was gentle. "You're a real idiot! You know that?" Mali smiled. "At least I'm a smart cat!" "Oh no you did not!" "Oh yes I did!" "C'MON! LET'S GO!" Kyo put up his fists. "You're going down, girly man!"

Kyo tried to tackle Mali and she punched him playfully in the arm. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tight so she couldn't escape. Then what he had done impacted him. They both held their breath, expecting to change. Nothing happened.

"Am...am I losing my mind?" Mali asked. "You had one?" Kyo asked. She slapped him upside the head. "I have officially killed off the two brain cells you were born with." She said. "That's it! You're dead!" Mali jumped off the roof and ran into the house, giggling. "Come and get me, loser!"

"Don't break my house!" Shigure yelled. Kyo ignored him as he ran to catch up with Mali. "Malira Yuaoshi, you are so dead!" "You don't have the brain capacity to kill me!" "Grrrrrrrrr!" "Oh no! I'm so scared!" "You should be!" "Don't worry Kyo; I'll try not to wet myself!" "I'LL KILL YOU!" "Like heck you will!"

Kyo snuck up behind Mali and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down" "Make me!" "Arrrggghhh!" "What are you, a pirate?" "Stupid, ugly, worthless, good for nothing, idiot cat!" "I know you are, but what am I?" "Um, Kyo..." Tohru looked worried. "What?" "Kagura-chan is coming." "WHAT!"

"KYO-KUUN! I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!" The door burst open. There was a girl with long brown hair standing there. "KAGURA, GO HOME!" Kyo was angry. He accidentally dropped Mali on the ground. "Ow! You idiot!" Mali shouted. "Don't talk that way about my fiance'!" Kagura yelled.

Mali looked angrilly at Kyo. "Fiance'!" "ONLY IN HER DREAMS!" He yelled. "KYO-KUN, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Mali stepped in front of Kyo before the deranged girl could get to him. "He said to go home!" "Who are you?" Kagura asked. Mali grinned. "Everyone take cover! Here comes the bomb shell"  
Shigure yelled. "Mali, don't do anything stupid!" Kyo warned. "I'm Malira Yuaoshi. I'm Kyo's girlfriend" Kagura began trembling with anger. "Kyo, how could you do this to us!" "There is no 'us'!"

Kagura suddenly tried to punch Mali. Mali blocked every hit. Kyo sat down on the couch next to Haru. "Want some popcorn?" Haru asked him. "Sure. Why not?" The boys watched as Kagura failed to attack Mali. "Is your mother as ugly and stupid as you?" Kagura suddenly taunted. Mali clenched her fists. Her knuckles began to turn white. "DIE!" She punched Kagura through the paper door. "My door!" Shigure yelled.

"Kyo, I would advise that you never dump Mali." Haru said. "Why?" "Because you could wind up like Kagura." "Good point."

Mali was still trembling with anger. "Um, Mali, are you ok?" Tohru asked. Mali turned to Tohru and forced a smile. "I'm fine." "So, are you really Kyo's girlfriend?" Tohru asked. Mali looked at Kyo. "Am I?" She asked. Kyo forgot what Haru said. Was he ready for this? He had kissed her. He had told her he loved her. But was he ready to be with her? "Yeah. You are." He smiled at her. She smiled at him. "You are."

Author's Note: This chapter is longer than my others, isn't it? So, Akito...how'd that one work out? I was kinda worried about that. You know, I have this really clear image of Mali's true form in my mind but it's hard to descibe. The true Kyo is beginning to show through again. I've begun to miss him. Kagura got schooled! I wonder how she'll feel when she wakes up. Lol. What did you think of the two brain cells crack? I use that one on my friend all the time. Her dad thought it was a riot.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: School Day! Sigh Glad it's not me! Actually, it's 12:52 in the morning on a saturday night! I've had a dutch energy drink though so I'll survive. They contain...reads the can 27 grams of sugar per serving and each can is two servings. I'm probably going to have something else with sugar and caffine too. I wonder how much caffine is in this thing. I can't find the caffine count but I know it has some. CAFFINE! (Note: I have A.D.H.D.: Attention Defacite (I think that's ho it's spelled) Hyperactivity Disorder So caffine doesn't make me hyper, it calms me. Unfortunately, large amount of sugar make me hyper and I am beginning to suspect that the can is uneven and there is more sugar than caffine because my hands are shaking and I feel like screaming "MOMIJI!") Yeah... back to the story...

It was Mali's first day back at school since the accident and although no one had been to her trial they all seemed to know about her admitting to stealing the sword of Galahad. People sneered at her as she walked by or whispered things behind her back. Others said things outright.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little thief. Steal anything lately?" One girl asked. A group of people surrounded her and began mocking her. She stared intently at the floor. 'Please go away. Before Kyo comes. Please, go away.' She silently pleaded.She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mali, hey, are you ok?" She looked up to see Yuki. "Yeah. I'm fine." She answered. "Ok, well,shigure said you won't admit it but you're still in pain from being shot so we should check up on you." His voice was soothing compared to the other hard voices she had heard all day. "I'm fine. Really." "Ok, well, I better get to class. See you, Mali."

The guys got the picture and left her alone. Unfortunately, Prince Kyo's fan girls refused to leave her alone. Still Mali stood there, taking it. "Mali, when will you realize no one wants you here?" One girl asked. "Yeah!" another one said. Mali stayed silent.

Magical scene change thing

Tohru stood, watching Mali be teased. 'What can I do to help her?' she thought. Then it hit her. Hard as a brick wall. She ran down the hall. "Kyo-kun!" She panted when she reached the orange haired boy who had been having a heated arguement with Arisa. "What?" He asked. "Mali...they're making fun of her..." Tohru panted. Kyo clenched his fists. "Who?" "Your...fan club..."

Flames danced in Kyo's eyes as he thought of all the evil things he could do to those girls. He took off walking down the hall. "Well, are you gonna show me where?" He asked as he walked. Tohru nodded and she began to run to catch up with him. Uo and Hana followed.

Magical scene change thing

"You worthless piece of cr-" The teasing stopped. It was sudden. It actually caused Mali to look up. She saw Kyo glaring at her tormentors. "You wanna finish that sentence?" He asked. Mali closed her eyes and opened them, hoping she was imagining this. She wasn't. All the fan girls looked terrified of Kyo. "Didn't think so." He grabbed Mali's wrist. "C'mon." She let him lead her away. When they were away from the fan girls he stopped and yelled at her.

"Why the heck didn't you do something! What? Was there a movie playing in the floor!" Mali turned her face away from him. Hot tears welled in her eyes, but she couldn't let him see them. He couldn't know she was in pain. Shigure was right. It hurt like heck.

"Orangey's really protective of Mali, isn't he?" Uo asked Tohru. She nodded. "He feels that he must, I guess. After all, she is his girlfriend." Tohru said. Uo stared at her, mouth wide open. "Girlfriend?" Tohru nodded and they turned back to the couple.

"Mali, look at me, darn it!" She didn't. Kyo grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He saw the tears streaming down her face. "Mali...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry." He said. She said nothing. "Mali...are you...ok?" he asked. She continued to cry. "Mali?"

Yuki walked up behind Tohru, Uo, amd Hana. "What's going on?" he asked. "Mali's crying." Tohru answered. Yuki walked over to Mali and Kyo. Kyo expected him to say something like "What did you do to her, stupid cat?" But instead he addressed Mali. "Did it start to hurt?" He asked. "N...no..." She said. "You're a bad liar. Tohru, call Hatori please." Yuki said calmly. "I'm...sorry" Mali mumbled before finally passing out due to the pain.

Kyo looked at yuki. "What the heck?" he asked. "she's still in pain from being shot." Yuki answered. "Darn it! This is-" Kyo began but Yuki cut him off. "Don't you dare say all your fault! This is way she didn't tell you! She's getting so darn tired of you blaming yourself! She's the one who chose to take the bullet, Kyo!" Kyo looked at Yuki. "Yes. But we both know that bullet was meant to hit me" He said. "so did she." Yuki retorted,

"Wait...Kyo...supposed to get shot...Mali took the bullet... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" A very confused Uo yelled. Kyo looked back at her. "Long story." "I feel so left out!" Uo said. "Her dad tried to kill me and she took the bullet. There. Happy?" Kyo asked. Uo looked at him in shocked. "Whoa." "Yes 'whoa'. Now shut up, darn yankee!" She did.

Magical scene change thing

Hatori picked Mali up gently. "I suggest you all go on with your school day. I'll take care of Mali." "Nng." Mali moaned. Kyo looked at her worriedly.  
"Darn cat...always blaming himself..." She mumbled. Hatori carried her out the door.

Yuki walked up to a sulking Kyo. "She...doesn't blame you. So... why the heck do you keep having to blame yourself!" "Because...I was too stupid to see it coming. I was too big of an idiot to prevent it." Kyo said after a few minutes. Yuki looked at him. "No one could. Not Mali. Not you. Not me. No one." He then walked away, leaving Kyo to ponder this.

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter. Hey, in case you haven't heard, I'm writing another fic called Future Secrets. Please read and review both stories! Much appreciated.  
Your faithful servant,  
Ayumi


	10. Chapter 9

When Mali Woke up the area under her ribs where she had been shot was causing her grief. She opened her eyes and looked around.

She quietly got up off the bed where she had been laying on and walked into another room. There was no one there. She searched the enire little house but there was no one to be found.

Finally she walked back into a room where she had seen a phone and dialed Shigure's number.

_"Harii?"_ Shigure's voice asked.

"No, Shigure. It's me, Mali. I just woke up and...well...I'm all alone. Am I at Hatori-san's house then?"

_"Yes, you are. I wonder where Harii went. Oh well. No matter. I'll come and get you. See you soon." _Shigure hung up before she even had a chance to reply.

She sighed and sat down on a couch, waiting, though for what she was unsure. She had a feeling something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be Shigure picking her up.

The silence in the house was beginning to disturb her. Then, quite suddenly, the silent void was interrupted by a loud sound.

"H-hello?" She asked quietly. There was no reply.

"Hatori-san? Shigure? Is that you?" Still no answer.

She could hear a door open in another room.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"We meet...again." Mali's eyes widened in fear. She recognized that voice.

"...Akito..."

"Is that...fear? You acted so 'brave' when last we met. Do I...scare you, Malira Yuaoshi?" Akito's voice was cold.

"What do you want?" Mali asked.

"...To make a deal."

------------------------------------

Mali was sitting on the couch in Shigure's house when Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and a glaring Kyo walked in the door.

"Shut up! I don't give a darn what any of you say!" Kyo yelled. Then he noticed Mali

"Hello." She said to them all with a smile.

"Are you better?" Tohru asked. Mali nodded. But Kyo noticed something about that smile. It was different from her others.

"What...are you hiding?" He asked.

"Nothing, stupid cat."

He looked at her suspiciously. Something was up. Something big. But what?

"Tohru, do you want any help with dinner?" Mali asked.

"Ano... I couldn't ask you for help! I'll be fine!" Tohru panicked.

"Oh. Alright." Mali smiled.

Mali's thoughts were shadowed with her encounter with Akito. She had told no one about it.

Akito's 'deal' was outrageous but there was no way she could back out of it.

"Mali...are you alright?" Haru was sitting beside her worriedly. Kyo had gone up to the roof to sulk and Yuki went to cook so she and Haru were alone.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about something. Hey... Haru?"

"Yeah?"

_"Tell no one of our deal. I'm sure you know what the consequences will be if you do." _

"Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Mali...are you sure you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go do my homework! Bye Haru!" Mali rushed out the door and over to her house.

"But Mali...you left too early to get your homework!" Haru said, puzzled.

A/N: Hi guys! I just thought of a new twist for a story. In reply to Edakumi's reply: Yeah. I guess I did make it go kinda fast. I just didn't want to have to write the time that would have gone in between. Guess I'm kinda lazy. Also, I just thought you readers should know: Kara Storm is the one I use the two braincell joke on. She was teasing me so I told her I was going to post that. Anyways, please keep reading and reviewing!

Ayumi


	11. IMPORTANT MESSAGE: PLEASE READ!

AHHHH!! I'M BACK!! OK, so, here's the deal, I have a new penname! It is MegamiofMeiun!! I will be reposting some of my old stories on there if people like them, so go on and send my new penname some PM's if you want a certain story reposted. If people don't request it, I won't do it (except gangsta camp and dare show, they're definitely being redone. So, anyways, if you like my writing, PLEASE, check out my new profile and send me messages. I really love you guys for putting up with me!!


End file.
